Rock is NOT Dead!
by Illyria30
Summary: Sika Kuriyama is a normal girl living in a Technocolor world where rock rules all. Even her best friend Tomoko is a rock star, as well as her brother, Miyavi, who Sika is deeply in love with but he already had a girl. What wil she do?
1. Chapter 1

The airport was crowded with people, realized Sika Kuriyama upon stepping into the airport terminal.

"God, what have I just shoved myself into?" she murmured as she gazed around at all of the groups, the singles, the pairs. She felt like she was the only person alive, surrounded by a room of dead bodies. She sighed and walked forward toward a gate filled with police and press. The cops pushed back the hungry paparazzi and the mobs of screaming fangirls. One cop stood in front of her. She could smell the doughnuts on his breath.

"Excuse me miss, I need to see a valid form of identification, or you will have to wait with the press." Sika was about to tell the cop to get the fuck out of her way, when a voice came from behind him.

"Jibun na. Ugoki." It was a voice that Sika knew all to well. Miyavi, one of the most famous rock stars in Japan. A voice that she was deeply in love with.

"Enough. Move." Another voice came from behind, that was a voice that Sika loathed, the voice of Miyavi's translator and girlfriend of two years, Rayen Glass. The cop moved aside and revealed the man that Sika had been in love with almost all of her life. Beside him was Rayen. She had long brown hair with sparkling brown eyes. In between the both of them stood Sika's longtime childhood friend, Tomoko, The baby sister of Miyavi, you could see the family resemblance. Her hair was black with blue streaks and her eyebrow and nose were pierced.

"Long time no see, Tommy," She said referring to Tomoko's nickname. Tomoko tilted her head down a bit as she moved to the left side of her brother. Miyavi swung an arm around Rayen, which made Sika wanna puke but the fangirls went crazy. Then he reached with the free hand and took his sisters hand, which made the fangirls and press go crazy more.

"Ikiyo," he commanded, signaling forward. Sika smiled and turned, heading toward the baggage claim. When they got there airport security already had their bags ready. Miyavi signaled for the guy to follow him as they headed outside.

Outside the airport, there were fan girls, press and what appeared to be the…. "Damn, Meev, you got the National fuckin' Guard here," Sika whispered sharply to Miyavi.

He chuckled and grinned, nodding, obviously proud of himself. Nami just looked around at the hundreds of girls screaming for her brother's attention.

"See, Tommy? This is just a taste of your brothers fan base in this country." Rayen said to her softly. Rayen spoke to her in English, to help her improve.

"Hontou ni?" she questioned mildly, looking around.

"Hai!" Rayen replied.

"Miyavi! Care to say anything to your fans here in America?" a random reporter called out boldly. Miyavi leaned over as Rayen repeated the phrase in Japanese.

He stepped forward toward a microphone and said, "Thank you for your support." With that, he headed toward the limo. Tomoko and Rayen followed, until someone in the crowd yelled:

"TOMMY HEAVENLY 6, OH MY GOD, I LOVE YOU, PLEASE MARRY ME!" Tomoko's head nearly did a full on, Linda Blair, Exorcist-style twist.

Rayen put an arm around Tomoko and smiled, leaning down to whisper, "Come on sweetie, let's go."

Tomoko nodded and hopped into the limo. Sika was the last to enter into it. She slammed the door, and the vehicle sped away from the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Tomoko stared out the window of the limo, watching the tree's pass by.

"Tomoko-Chan, daijoubu?" She heard her brother's voice from beside her, she turned and smiled

"Hai," she answered him softly, and then turned back to the window. Sika stared at Tomoko, feeling somewhat detached; she had changed so much from the hyper little girl she used to know.

"I'm hungry. Let's stop and get some food," Miyavi said.

"Okay. Where do you want to go, baby?" Rayen asked.

"I'm not sure, what's good around here?" He questioned

"How about Mexican?" Sika Suggested.

Miyavi made a disgusted face that made Rayen laugh. "Sika, you forget that Miyavi doesn't like Mexican," Rayen reminded the girl, a venemously sweet overtone to her voice, trying to make a fool of her without flat out saying, "He doesn't like Mexican, you dumbass."

"I want Chinese," Tomoko put in from the side, her head against the window. Miyavi pulled his sister from the window and against him.

"Chinese sounds good to me. Rayen?" Miyavi asked. Rayen smiled and nodded. Now they all looked to Sika waiting for her opinion.

"That sounds great," she said, though she looked somewhat frustrated.

They pulled up in front of the restaurant. Miyavi put on a hat, a pair of sunglasses and slipped on a black nylon jacket with white striped up the length of the sleeve. Not like the disguise was actually gonna help. They all got out of the car and walked toward the restaurant.

The talked to the hostess, got a table, and their food and were now sitting there enjoying the meal. Miyavi talking about his up and coming concert in America.

"Also, Tomoko is releasing her first single in two days. Aren't you proud of her?" Miyavi said excitedly. You could hear it in his voice, how much her cared for his sister, and how proud he was that she was becoming a singer. After all, Tomoko had a phenomenal voice. Like her brother...it was almost as if it ran in the family.

"Oh! That's so awesome!" Rayen exclaimed. You could easily tell this was the first she had heard of it. Sika rolled her eyes at Rayen's (seemingly false) excitement. You could tell how much Rayen liked (or, pretended to like, at least, because it was sometimes hard to tell with Rayen) Tomoko too. (Well she had to -- that was one of Miyavi's biggest cares. If you don't like his sister there can be no relationship.)

Tomoko and Miyavi's parents were killed in a car accident when Tomoko was 13. Three years ago. Her brother, despite his busy schedule, took her in and she has been living with him.

"What's it called?" Rayen asked. Just the sound of Rayen's voice made Sika's ears ring, it wasn't high pitched or anything it was just annoying.

"'Gothic pink'," Tomoko replied, taking a bite of her rice. Since her mother's death Tomoko didn't talk as much as she used to. The piercings and the hair... they were probably style choices taken from her older brother. The last time Sika had saw Tomoko she was a little hyper-active prep type girl. Now, she looked completely different.

"Wow! I can't wait to hear it!" Rayen said excitedly.

"Yeah, she wrote the lyrics and everything! Even the English." Miyavi bragged. He loved to talk about Tomoko's accomplishments, which, in all honesty, made it to where he was bragging all the time. Tomoko was good at just about everything. It nearly made Sika jealous sometimes. Of course that never lasted long. (Her hatred for Rayen however...that flame was burning bright.)

"You wrote some of it in English?" Rayen asked. Not only was she Miyavi's English translator, she was also tomoko's English tutor. Tomoko nodded.

"Miyavi wrote the music," Tomoko said.

Rayen smiled. "Well, I'm glad you both make such a good team. I can't wait to hear it. I'm going to buy it the day it comes out." Sika rolled her eyes again -- she was such a suck up! It made Sika want to smack her. Really, really hard. Tomoko smiled and took a drink of her tea.

"So, Miyavi. Your concert, what songs are you gonna play?" Sika asked.

"OH! I haven't told you all the best part!" he said happily. Sometimes it annoyed Sika how much he went on about Tomoko. She wasn't really that great if you think about it. Sure everyone thought she was pretty, but that was probably because she looked like a female version of Miyavi. Rayen took a sip of her soda and waited for Miyavi to spill what was making him so excited.

"Tomoko is gonna sing it in the opening of my concert. Her FIRST live performance!" Miyavi sounded so excited that he was gonna fall out of his chair.

"Well that's great!" Rayen exclaimed with just as much as enthusiasm. Tomoko pushed away her plate and took a last sip of her tea.

"You done, sweetie?" Rayen questioned gently. Tomoko nodded, and Rayen signaled for the check.

After they paid, they headed back out to the limo. As soon as they were back in the safety of the car with its dark tinted windows, Miyavi took off the hat, the glasses and the jacket. He looked over at Tomoko who had set her head against his shoulder and had fallen off into a deep peaceful sleep; he carefully laid the jacket over her, as not to disturb the sleeping angel.

"Well...that went smoothly. No one recognized you," Rayen said. Sika hated how she just stated the obvious like that. She was such an idiot. What did Miyavi see in her?

"It's been a long day. Let's head back to the hotel," Miyavi requested, letting out a yawn. Sika thought she was gonna die. He was so cute when he yawned; he looked like a little puppy ready to go to sleep.

"I agree," Rayen replied.

They reached the hotel and climbed out of the car. This was gonna be a great trip.


	3. Chapter 3

_**OMG! THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT. THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR DRINKING LOTS OF SODA AND TALKIG TO RAYEN ON AIM. I SHOULD DO THAT MORE OFTEN! ON TO CHAPTER THREE!**_

_**Rayen- God your a crazy loone ;**_

Sika was sitting on the couch in the main area of Miyavi's suite. Rayen was across from her on her laptop, probably trying to figure out Miyavi's schedule, Miyavi also wanted time to sightsee and she had to make sure there was time.

Rayen was originally from Seattle, and she knew all the great places to go like the Space Needle. Miyavi was on the floor playing checkers with Tomoko. He loved spending time with her and everybody knew it.

"Okay, so between your concert and photo shoots and interviews, and Tomoko's Photo shoot and interview there won't be a lot of time but I think we can squeeze in a trip or two." Rayen said glancing at the computer screen. Miyavi jumped up from his place on the floor and walked over to behind Rayen.

"Neat." He said. "Know any good theme parks? I wanna take Tomoko to a theme park." He said.

"Hmmm yeah there's Six Flags." She replied. Tomoko got up and walked next to her brother and looked at the computer screen. Her brown eyes slowly scanning the screen, looking at the information it gave for Six Flags. "What do you think? Would you like to go?" Nodding towards Rayen's questions she shifted towards the window and looked at all the shimmering lights that seemed to appear when the sun began to set.

"I'm getting kind of bored." she said softly turning back towards the group. Sika nodded in agreement and got a bit more comfortable.

"Well there is a pool here if you want to go swimming." Rayen pointed out the window toward the pool. Tomoko smiled and nodded.

"Swimming sounds fun to me too." Miyavi said putting his arms around Rayen. "Are you gonna come?" He asked, putting on the "Please" puppy dog look that made Sika want to melt.

"Sure, sounds great." Rayen said as she exited out of all her programs and shut down her laptop.

Outside, in the pool area, Rayen was sitting on a fold out chair watching as the love of her life, Miyavi, Played in the pool with his sister. She couldn't get enough of him. It was amazing how much he cared for Tomoko and for her.

She had first met him when she got out of collage where she majored in foreign languages. She had got a job translating for him on his first trip to America. After words when they got back to Japan her asked her out. They have been together ever since. She had first met Tomoko on Tomoko's 15th birthday. She adored Tomoko just as much as Miyavi did. She was one of the sweetest girls she had ever met, but she was very quite, she spoke in low tone, unlike her brother who was very loud. Also like her brother she had a fantastic voice, they different in Genre of music though. Miyavi was hardcore rock and Tomoko, who in the music world was referred to as "TommyHeavenly6" was pop-rock.

Sika was on the chair next to Rayen. She was lying on her back, trying to get a tan, Headphones in her ear. Miyavi's newest song "Rock is not Dead" playing loudly. Her eyes closed. She thought about how much she cared for Miyavi but she knew deep down as long as Rayen were around she would never have him. That is what bothered her. It wasn't that Miyavi was with someone. It was that she was with Rayen. Rayen wasn't much younger than Miyavi, At 21. Which wasn't bad. Sika just thought that Miyavi deserved better.

Tomoko hopped out of the pool, her obviously very expensive bathing suit shining in the sunlight. She walked over to the folding chair to the right of Rayen and sat down. Miyavi soon followed her and laid on his towel, that was on the ground.

"SO, what's up with tomorrow?" he asked, placing sunglasses over his eyes.

"Well, you've got a photo shoot, with Tomoko then an interview." Sika said, she felt like miss know it all. She had memorized the ENTIRE schedule.

"Thank you. Rayen what am I doing tomorrow?" He asked looking at the brunette. Sika sighed at the rudeness of Miyavi "Your welcome." She said quietly.

"You've got a photo shoot with Tomoko Tomorrow at noon, then and interview with POPTEEN magazine at 2:00" Rayen replied.

"Oh, Okay thanks babe." He said happily, hopping up from his spot on the ground, throwing his sunglasses to the ground. Tomoko watched as her brother did a front flip off the diving board. She looked down and hopped out of the chair, Heading for the room.

As she walked away Miyavi hopped out of the pool and walked back toward the chairs.

"Tomoko-Chan?" he said reaching a hand for his sister, but she didn't turn. She just kept walking forward.

"What's her deal? Sika asked popping the headphone out of her ear.

"I'm not sure." Miyavi replied. "Best leave her alone for now." He took her place on the folding chair. Rayen sat up and looked over at her love.

"Are you sure?" she asked. If Tomoko was in trouble then the last thing she wanted was for Tomoko to have to worry about it alone.

"Yeah. She wants to be alone. Best let her have her wish." He said placing sunglasses back over his eyes.

"What if she doesn't want to be alone" Sika asked herself…..

_**Alright sexy people. Chapter three! Hope you enjoy it!**_


End file.
